El Secreto de la Concubina
by Edeiel
Summary: El deseo de la dama Kang-Lin se hace realidad... A ver que os parece, es el primer fic de Fushigi que hago ¡¡no seáis demasiado duros conmigooo!


(¡¡¡Eeeh!!! Muy bueeenaaaaaaas. Raro verme por aquí ¿no? Jajaja ^^U Bueno, pues resulta que ahora me ha dado por cambiar de tema (que mis disquetes parecían monotemáticos…) y quiero hacer algún fic de Fushigi Yuugi, por supuesto, para no cambiar demasiado bruscamente de costumbres, este será yaoi, pero intentaré hacer alguno normaliiiiico, tranquilo to el muuuundoooo!! Jajaja. Pues nada, que aquí os dejo, al final del fic haré otro Freetalk. Ciaoooooo)  
  
El secreto de la concubina   
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
"Mi nombre es Kang-Lin y soy una de las concubinas del emperador Xing-Xiu de Hong-Nan. En palacio se está bien, puedo pasear por donde me plazca, siempre y cuando no acceda a los aposentos del emperador sin su consentimiento y en ciertos lugares prohibidos a las concubinas. Los jardines son realmente hermosos, hay todo tipo de plantas y árboles, incluso un lago con una pequeña cascada donde me gusta bañarme en verano. A veces me quedo embobada mirando cómo nadan los pececillos o escuchando los cantos de los pájaros mientras leo bajo los árboles. El emperador es un chico joven, de mi misma edad, dieciocho años y es tan guapo que a veces uno podría confundirlo con una mujer. Nunca le he visto visitando a una concubina, pero sabe que existimos y nos cuida muy bien. Me gustaría que algún día pidiera los servicios de una de nosotras, me encantaría que me eligiera a mí, pero sé que conmigo no podría ir más allá de una conversación sobre arte o literatura o de tomar un poco de té, no por él, sino por mí… Oculto un secreto. Un gran secreto. Soy un hombre. Mi verdadero nombre es Tiao Liu-Yuan, soy hijo de un mercader y me visto de mujer para honrar la memoria de mi difunta hermana gemela. Aun así, amo al emperador, pero no me hago ningún tipo de ilusión, sé que no me corresponderá, él está enamorado de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, a pesar de no haberla vista jamás, e insiste en que la convertirá en su esposa cuando aparezca. Yo me conformo con verle feliz…"  
  
Levanto la vista de mi diario y me quedo mirando las estrellas. ¿Será cierto que la sacerdotisa viene de otro mundo? Eso es al menos lo que dice la leyenda, que sea verdad o venga del pueblo de al lado, me trae sin cuidado, después de todo ella me quitará al emperador… Suspiro, cierro el cuaderno y me levanto para regresar a mis aposentos. Entonces le veo, tan majestuoso y bello como siempre, apoyado en la balaustrada de la entrada. Lleva el cabello suelto y ondea a su espalda, emitiendo destellos plateados al acariciarlo los rayos de la Luna. Siento que mi corazón se encoge al pensar que tengo que pasar junto a él de camino a mi habitación. Decido esperar unos minutos a que se vaya, pero no lo hace, no se mueve salvo para apartarse algún mechón de pelo de la cara. Y yo estoy tan nervioso… Bueno, no puedo quedarme toda la noche aquí, empieza a refrescar y cerca del lago hace aún más fresco. Me arreglo el vestido y el cabello. Escondo entre los pliegues de mi ropa el cuaderno y la pluma y camino hacia las escaleras. Cuando estoy a la vista del emperador siento que me mira, pero yo no le dirijo la mirada, así que camino con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Subo los escalones y me acerco a él según camino hacia mis aposentos.  
  
- Concubina Kang-Lin - le oigo decir. Me detengo bruscamente y empiezo a respirar agitadamente.   
  
- ¿Sí, alteza?  
  
- Podéis acercaros más - doy dos pasos dubitativos hacia él, sin mirarle más que los pies - Desearía disfrutar de vuestra compañía esta noche - mi corazón se para por un instante y reanuda su marcha a una velocidad desmesurada. ¿De mi compañía? ¿Se refiere a…? No puede ser… deseo decirle que no puedo, que no soy lo que él espera, pero no puedo hacerlo, simplemente asiento y camino a varios pasos detrás de él, hacia su habitación. Cuando llegamos, entro en el dormitorio y veo que es más sencillo de lo que esperaba - Poneos cómoda, por favor - me dice, con una sonrisa tan hermosa que casi hace que me desmaye.  
  
- Gra… gracias - me siento en una silla que hay delante de una mesita y espero a que el emperador haga lo mismo, con las manos en el regazo y mirando al suelo. Pone una taza delante de mí.  
  
- Es té - asiento como gesto de agradecimiento. ¡Debería ser yo quien le preparase el té a él! Permanecemos unos instantes en silencio, tomando el dulce té. No me atrevo a decir nada, aunque puede que él esté esperando que hable. Suspiro.  
  
- Alteza, ¿qué… qué queréis de mí? - demasiado directa… Le miro disimuladamente y veo una sonrisa.  
  
- Simplemente vuestra compañía, Kang-Lin.  
  
- Disculpad mi insolencia…  
  
- No os preocupéis - bebe un poco de té - Decidme, ¿qué hacéis todas las noches sentada frente al lago? Debéis sentiros muy sola allí - niego con la cabeza.  
  
- Me gusta estar allí, escuchar el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, los pececillos saltando en el agua… Voy para escribir mi diario, entre las demás concubinas no se puede escribir nada porque siempre están fisgoneando… - Xing-Xiu rie.  
  
- Os entiendo. A mí también me gustaría hacer lo que vos, pero mis guardias no me dejan…  
  
- ¡Pero sois el emperador! ¡Tendrían que dejaros hacerlo! - sin querer le miro directamente a los ojos y veo su sonrisa.  
  
- Supongo que por eso mismo no me dejan - se levanta y mira por la ventana - ¿De dónde creeis que vendrá la sacerdotisa, Kang-Lin?  
  
- No lo sé, emperador…  
  
- Espero que llegue pronto… - suspira y volvemos a quedarnos en silencio.  
  
******  
  
"La sacerdotisa de Suzaku ha aparecido, no se habla de otra cosa en palacio. Por la leyenda uno podría imaginarse a una muchacha con poderes de algún tipo y gran inteligencia, pero esta chica… el único poder que parece tener es el de no saciarse jamás de comer y meterse en todos los líos posibles... Esta misma mañana he descubierto, gracias a su torpeza, que yo también soy una estrella de Suzaku, he tenido que salvarle la vida porque se ha puesto a insultar a los soldados del ejercito imperial…El emperador sólo tiene ojos para ella, y a ella parece gustarle también, pero anda detrás de otra de las estrellas, Tamahome."  
  
Oigo pasos a mi espalda, pero no me vuelvo, no creo que nadie se atreva a atacarme por la espalda. Se acercan cada vez más a mí.   
  
- ¿Otra vez escribiendo, Kang-Lin? - ¡El emperador! Me levanto bruscamente y estoy a punto de caer al agua, pero él lo evita rodeándome con sus brazos - Tranquila - le miro y él me sonríe.  
  
- Emperador… - me hace callar con un gesto y me mira a los ojos. No puedo apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos están en su pecho.   
  
- Kang-Lin… Nuriko… - me sonrojo al oírle decir mi otro nombre. De pronto, me suelta y alarga su mano hasta mi cuaderno - ¿Es tu diario?  
  
- No lo leáis, por favor, alteza, os lo ruego - suplico, al verle pasar las páginas. Pongo mis manos sobre el cuaderno para cerrarlo - Por favor - él me mira y acaricia mis mejillas suavemente.  
  
- ¿Qué teméis que encuentre? ¿Tan mal habláis de mí en vuestras notas? - niego con la cabeza.  
  
- Nunca podría hablar mal de vos, pero ahí están todos mis sentimientos expresados con palabras… no lo leáis…  
  
- Muy bien - lo cierra y me lo entrega - De cualquier manera, no iba a leerlo - suspiro con alivio.  
  
- Gracias, alteza - hago una reverencia. Comienza a caminar en dirección al castillo, se da la vuelta y me mira.  
  
- ¿Me acompañáis esta noche? - asiento y corro para ponerme a su altura. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a sus aposentos - ¿Queréis té?   
  
- Yo os lo preparo, alteza - él hace un movimiento negativo con la mano.  
  
- Deseo prepararlo yo - asiento y me siento donde aquella vez. Cuando termina de prepararlo, me sirve una taza y se sienta - Decidme, Kang-Lin, vos sois mujer, ¿qué puedo hacer para conquistar a la mujer que invade mis sueños todas las noches? - al oírle decir esto me sobresalto. ¡Quiere que Miaka se enamore de él! Suspiro.  
  
- Bien… quizá hacerle algún regalo… recitarle un poema… o bien decírselo directamente. Mostraros como realmente sois, alteza, no actuéis como emperador, sino como ser humano - sé que mis manos tiemblan, así que las pongo en mi regazo - Eso le gustará - veo que bebe un poco de té.  
  
- ¿Y a vos, qué os gustaría que hiciera un hombre para conquistaros? - río tímidamente.  
  
- Me gusta la sinceridad - precisamente lo que a mí me falta… - y que la otra persona me quiera tal como soy - primero tendrá que saber cómo y qué soy - Y un regalito nunca está de más - reímos. Él carraspea un poco.  
  
- ¿Tenéis algún secreto que no queráis confesar a nadie, Kang-Lin? - voy a responder pero no me deja - Yo sí - me sorprende su respuesta - Y os lo quiero confesar a vos - le miro - Yo… yo no amo a la sacerdotisa de Suzaku… os amo a vos - mi corazón da un vuelco ¡no puedo creer lo que está diciendo!  
  
- Alteza… yo no… no soy como… - me hace callar.  
  
- Quiero confesaros otro secreto - no estoy seguro de querer escucharle - Sé quien sois, Tiao Liu-Yuan - me levanto bruscamente y me acerco a la puerta. Quiero salir de allí, no puedo aguantarlo. Xing-Xiu me detiene agarrándome de un brazo - No te vayas - se levanta de la silla y se sitúa frente a mí. Levanta mi rostro y me obliga a mirarle - Nuriko, quédate conmigo.  
  
- Pero alteza, si sabéis quién soy, sabréis que…  
  
- Eres un hombre… lo sé, y créeme, no me importa lo más mínimo. Querías sinceridad ¿no? También pedías que te amaran tal y como eres… He sido sincero y te amo por cómo eres, con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos… ¿No soy lo que deseas? - tiene razón. Afirmo con la cabeza y sonríe - Ven - coge mi mano derecha y me lleva hasta su cama. Me siento y veo que él coge un paño y lo humedece. Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado - Quiero verte sin maquillaje - aparta el pelo de mi cara y me limpia la cara con cuidado. Cierro los ojos y le dejo hacer. Cuando termina, vuelvo a abrirlos y le miro - Me gustas más así - sonrío y llevo mis manos a su coleta para soltar su cabello. Enredo mis dedos en la larga melena y huelo su suave fragancia. Siento que sus manos deshacen el complicado tocado que me hice esta mañana y que tantas horas me ha llevado, pero no me importa, lo hice para él y es el único que tiene derecho a deshacerlo sin permiso. Cuando suelta mi pelo me sonríe - Lo siento, debió llevarte mucho tiempo.  
  
- Da igual - acaricio la suave línea de su mandíbula y después sus labios. Quiero besarle, me acerco lentamente a él, pero él me adelanta y me besa a mí. Siento sus cálidos labios sobre los míos y sus manos apretándome contra su cuerpo. Abro mi boca y le dejo entrar en ella. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando toca mi lengua con la suya. Estoy a punto de derretirme entre sus brazos. Sus manos se mueven por mis costados. Busca el modo de quitarme la ropa y al separarme de él me río.  
  
- ¿Cómo demonios se quita eso? - vuelvo a reír ante su pregunta.  
  
- Es muy sencillo - busco un lazo cerca de mi cuello y lo deshago - Así, ahora no tendrás problemas - sonríe y se lanza sobre mí. Comienza a abrir mis ropas mientras me besa apasionadamente. Cuando me deja sólo en ropa interior me mira.  
  
- Te amo Nuriko - mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y le rodeo con mis brazos.  
  
- Yo también te amo, Hotohori - nos besamos y me echa en la cama.  
  
******  
  
Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada de Hotohori. Debe de ser de día porque la habitación tiene luz. Hotohori susurra unas palabras que me hacen sonreír "Quédate conmigo todas las noches", antes de besarle, respondo "Sí, amado mío, por siempre"  
  
Fin  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
lunes, 18 de agosto de 2003  
  
Weeeno, mi primer fic de Fushigi Yuugi ¡¡por favor no me asesinéis!! Y pa colmo, en primera persona y presente… anda que no me complico ni ná la vida… No me acaba de convencer, la verdad… bueno, será porque es el primero, intentaré mejorar ^^ En este momento tengo otra idea, pero hasta que no salga el tomo 16 en español no voy a hacer nada (ja, y acaba de salir el 15… pa septiembre :P) ¡Acepto sugerencias! ^^ Pos ná, muchos besitos a todos y en especial a Yariko (por ser la primera en leer esto ^^ asias, wapa), Ruth, Ana, Sulia y Pandora. ¡¡Hasta la próxima!! 


End file.
